Ideas
by NarutoFan11
Summary: Odd and end ideas I have had for Naruto Fanfics. If you have an idea you would like to contribute then leave a review explaining your idea or send me a private message.
1. Chapter 1

**Elements and Sub-element combinations:**

**Fire**

**Wind**

**Lightning**

**Earth**

**Water**

**Yin**

**Yang**

**Fire**

_Scorch_

_Explosion_

_Lava_

_Boil_

_Blaze_

_Radiation_

**Wind**

_Scorch_

_Swift_

_Sand*_

_Ice_

_Sound_

_Typhoon_

**Lightning**

_Explosion_

_Swift_

_Magnet_

_Storm_

_Dark_

_Light_

**Earth**

_Lava_

_Sand*_

_Magnet_

_Wood_

_Crystal_

_Land_

**Water**

_Boil_

_Ice_

_Storm_

_Wood_

_Brine_

_Wave_

**Yin**

_Blaze_

_Sound_

_Dark_

_Crystal_

_Brine_

_Creation_

**Yang**

_Radiation_

_Typhoon_

_Light_

_Land_

_Wave_

_Creation_

*Sand – sand, iron sand, gold sand, platinum sand

**Tertiary elements:**

Dust: Fire + Wind + Earth

**Special Natures:**

Gravity

**Ninjutsu:**

Ø Fire:

· Fire Release: Dragon Missile

· Fire Release: Grand Fireball

Ø Wind:

· Wind Release: Dragon Missile

· Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

· Wind Release: Rasengan

· Wind Release: Resanshuriken

Ø Earth:

· Earth Release: Dragon Missile

· Earth Release: Earth Encampment Wall

· Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

Ø Lightning:

· Lightning Release: Black Panther

· Lightning Release: Closed Circuit

· Lightning Release: Double Black Panther

· Lightning Release: Dragon Missile

· Lightning Release: False Darkness

· Lightning Release: Lightning Fist

· Lightning Release: Pale Lightning

· Lightning Release: Shadow Clone

Ø Water:

· Water Release: Dragon Missile

· Water Release: Tearing Torrent

· Water Release: Water Blades

· Water Release: Water Prison

· Water Release: Water Wall

· Water Release: Water Whip

Ø Dark:

· Dark Release: Dark New World

· Dark Release: Darkness Clone

· Dark Release: Dragon of the Underworld

· Dark Release: Piercing Shadow

· Dark Release: Shadow Binding

· Dark Release: Shadow Burial

· Dark Release: Shadow Step

· Dark Release: Wall of Darkness

Ø Scorch:

· Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder

· Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique

Ø Gravity:

· Gravity Release: Gravity Chains

· Gravity Release: Almighty Push

Ø Non-elemental

· Big Ball Rasegan

· Blood clone jutsu

· Henge

· Kunai shadow clone jutsu

· Rasengan

· Shadow clone jutsu

· Shuriken shadow clone jutsu

· Substitution

· Body Flicker

Ø Sage Arts:

Ø Demon Arts:

· Tailed Beast Rasengan


	2. Chapter 2

**Taijutsu:**

Ø **Dancing Blood** – Based on the Taijutsu of the Kaguya Clan. This style relies on making blood spikes over the entire body and engaging the enemy with the intent to impale them. Similar to the Kaguya style this one also uses sword dances to engage and overwhelm the enemy. A novice of this style can only fight using solid spikes of hardened blood. A master has the spikes capable of injecting their blood into the enemy thus taking advantage of the bloodlines natural effect and making the style all the more deadly. The user of this taijutsu must be a wielder of the Devil's Blood Stream bloodline

Ø **Iron Fist **– The basic academy style of Konohagakure. This style is intended to be neutral and used as a platform to learning more advanced styles. The style utilizes both offensive and defensive forms and is good for learning the basics of fighting.

Ø **Leaping Fox** - The personal fighting style of the fox summons and was created by the Kyuubi. The style is heavily reliant upon speed and feints to get past an opponent's guard and deliver damage. It is tricky and underhanded like the fox and this style was created by Kyuubi and also involves fighting from all fours. The style has seven tiers of katas to the style

Ø **Power Fist **– As the name suggests this style is about over powering your opponent with brutal and precise strikes to weak points on the human body. Too completely utilize this style a person has to understand the human body to a decent degree and must be extremely strong. The style aims for joints and other weak points on the body that could put the enemy down as quickly as possible. The style has five tiers of katas

Ø **Raging Whirlpool **– The taijutsu style of the great and powerful Uzumaki clan. This style is meant to decimate an opponent and focuses on speed as well as power to completely overwhelm an opponent. This style is geared to kill and teaches the user to maximize the power of their strikes with quick and fluid strikes.

Ø **Riptide **–The taijutsu style that was the taught to every ninja of Uzushiogakure it is also the basis for the Uzumaki clan fighting style. This style goes with the idea that defeating an enemy quickly is the best defense thus it is geared to offensive fighting with defensive forms thrown in to balance the style.

Ø **Spinning Lotus** - The creator of this style is unknown but it is rather unorthodox in its approach at fighting. The style is for the most part defense oriented and emphasizes blocking and dodging until the enemy makes a mistake and leaves themselves open. The thing that makes this style strange is it used from the ground in a lotus position, this makes the person as small a target as possible while at the same time leaves to user open to use their hands and legs to block. The style has three tiers of katas, the first tier teaching how to block from the lotus position. The second tier is defending and striking from the hands and knees while spinning. The third and final tier is defending and attacking from any point from on the ground to standing in an impressive display of acrobatics. Masters of this style can literally block with any part of their body and have built up a level of stamina to completely outlast their opponents.

Ø **Swift Blood Fist** – Meant to be used in conjunction with the Devil's Eyes, this taijutsu style was designed to allow the user to close an enemy's blood vessels using bursts of chakra and well placed attacks. The idea to deprive blood to parts of the body making them useless or to kill the enemy by breaking major blood vessels and letting them bleed out internally. This style is very similar to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist taijutsu style since it uses the same general idea. This style can be used without the Devil's Eyes but the user needs a vast knowledge of the human body and the circulatory system.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodlines:**

Ø **Sharinnegan** – The eyes of the Juubi have returned to the world at last but without the influence of the demon the eyes have lost the red background and have taken the pale purple of the Rinnegan. It has tomes similar to the Sharingan but has nine tomes instead of three. The doujutsu gives the user the ability to copy and use anything chakra related they see. It has the abilities of both the Sharingan and Rinnegan and has the drawback of neither. This doujutsu has levels of progression and each level unlocks more abilities.

· Level 1 – three tomoe and one ring

o First stage Sharingan

o Rinnegan grants use over two elements and gravity. Allows the wielder to see chakra and sign multiple summoning contracts.

· Level 2 – six tomoe and two rings

o Second stage Sharingan

o Rinnegan grants use of three elements and gravity. Allows the wielder to see chakra and sign multiple summoning contracts.

· Level 3 – nine tomoe and three rings

o Fully matured Sharingan and gains access to Izanagi and Izanami.

o Rinnegan grants use of four elements and gravity. Allows the wielder to see chakra and sign multiple summoning contracts.

· Level 4 – tomoes merge together and form a pinwheel shape and four rings

o Mangekyō Sharingan is unlocked but due to the nature of the combination it automatically evolves to the Eternal Mangekyō

o All Mangekyō techniques unlocked

v Amaterasu

v Tsukuyomi

v Susanoo

v Kamui

v Kotoamatsukami

o Rinnegan grants access to all five main elements, along with gravity and is granted access to the six paths and the outer path. Allows the wielder to see chakra and sign multiple summoning contracts.

Ø **Devil's Blood Stream **– This blood line gives the user the ability to control and manipulate their own blood at will. It also has the passive ability to defend the wielder of the bloodline. But this is not the only benefit to this extremely powerful and deadly bloodline, wielders of this bloodline produce blood five times faster than a normal human and their blood has a high density of red blood cells giving it a darker color. The wielder's blood has the ability to corrupt and assimilate any blood that comes into contact with it, this process is slowed immensely if it is happening to a person due to the person's body fighting the invading blood. These benefits allow the users to not only regenerate any blood lost during a fight quickly but it allows them to take an enemy's blood and use it as their own once it has been assimilated. Wielders of this bloodline also gain a high healing factor so flesh wounds heal quickly and they tend to have high stamina due to the high red blood cell levels.

Ø **Devil's Eyes **–A doujutsu that allows the user to see the circulatory system of everyone within a certain distance of the user even though solid objects. This is determined by how much training the user has with the doujutsu and how strong the user is with the doujutsu. This doujutsu also allows the wielder to differentiate between different types of blood although it takes training to know with color is what blood type. This doujutsu even allows the user to see a person's pulse and can tell were the blood vessels are the strongest and weakest.

· This bloodline is also very useful for the medical field and a wielder of this bloodline has the potential to be an extremely good medical ninja. This would allow them to find and fix internal bleeding during surgeries and catch blood clots before they happen.

Ø **Eyes of Dominion/Eyes of the King** – A doujutsu that gives the wielder the ability to force their will on to others through direct eye contact. This allows the user to have the person they use it on do anything that the user orders them to do. The user must keep eye contact while the order is being given. This doujutsu basically allows the wielder to enslave people so long as the wielders will is stronger than the person that is enslaved. The more practice the wielder has then the stronger the ability to influence people gets. People under the thrall of this bloodline have a compulsion to serve there master better.

Ø **Ghost's Shroud – **A passive chakra based bloodline that turns the wielder invisible to everyone including people with a doujutsu. The ability turns the wielder invisible until the wielder learns to control the ability. Chakra conductive materials are able to be turned invisible if a wielder of this bloodline passes their chakra into it.

Ø **Optimization** – This bloodline allow the user to gain and assimilate the bloodlines of other bloodline users. This can be done by either ingesting some blood from another bloodline user or by having a sample of the blood injected directly into the blood stream. The drawback to this ability is that certain bloodlines do not mix very well with others so the wielder must be careful of what bloodlines they bloodlines will be able to merge while other will conflict and will cause harm to the wielder of this bloodline. This will not kill the person but it will be painful until the conflicting bloodlines are purged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summoning Contracts:**

Ø **Bat**

Ø **Bee – **A summoning animal that follows the basics of their less powerful brethren, the bee clan is completely controlled by the queen bee which is the largest summon. All the other bees are in service to the queen. This clan is good for ensnaring an enemy in bee's wax and for swarming enemies and having the bees inject their toxin into enemies to kill them.

Ø **Birds of Death **– Two bird clans that work in conjunction with one another to accomplish the task given to them by the god of death. Both clans have extremely high standards for a person to be able to summon them.

· **Crow** – The crow clan is known best as the symbol of death, for they are the hunters for the god of death, finding and marking those soon to perish. This clan is best known for their tracking, scouting and abilities. They often fight in large numbers to completely overwhelm and subdue an adversary. The clan is broken down into several classes to serve the wielder of the contract.

o **Messenger/Scout** - The smallest of the classes, being as big as a normal crow they are good for spying on enemies or alerting allies of important information.

o **Trackers** – A dedicated group of crows that specialize in the tracking of an individual or group, the only better trackers in the world are summon animals related to the dog clans.

o **Warrior** – An elite group of crows that are training in the arts of combat. The crows are not meant as frontline fighters and prefer ambush, sabotage, and underhanded tactic to a straight fight. Most members of the clan have a wind affinity.

o **Riding –** The only crow that can be considered to be in this class is the boss of the crow clan and he will only allow that in battle.

· **Raven – **An extremely powerful and noble summoning clan. Given power by the god of death, the raven clan has the ability to rip the soul from any living being gaining more power with every soul they reap. The power they gain from a soul is linked to how powerful the individual was before they died. This clan is a warrior clan and respects a summoner with power both of body and mind. This clan was also gifted with the ability to change forms between that of a human, a normal animal for and their true animal form.

o **Messenger/Scout** – The smallest of the classes, being as big as a normal raven they are good for spying on enemies or alerting allies of important information.

o **Warrior/Reaper** –The size in this class varies but the average is about the size of a human. This class is known for their fighting prowess and they enjoy a good fight. Most bird clans have an elemental affinity for wind including the ravens. This combined with their talons and beaks makes them quite fierce in a fight.

o **Riding** – This is the largest class of summons within the clan and this those of the clan that have proved themselves to be excellent warriors. Few survive to grow this large and this class can transport people while flying thus making travel rather quick.

Ø **Bull**

Ø **Chameleon **

Ø **Conch**

Ø **Dog** – A summoning clan that specializes in tracking and they make good support fighters. They are not really meant to be used as in a strait up fight.

Ø **Dragon** – A legendary summoning animal that is known for their fierce loyalty and ferocity. Dragons are a warrior summoning animal and value a contract wielder with power. Dragons have a naturally high defense due to the scales covering their body and they have the ability to fly. Every dragon has an elemental affinity and with a few having two giving them access to sub-elements. A dragons' scale color is a good indication of what affinity they have with those possessing more than one affinity having scales with the colors mixed.

Ø **Eagle**

Ø **Fox**

Ø **Giant Clam**

Ø **Hawk**

Ø **Hydra** -

Ø **Monkey**

Ø **Owl**

Ø **Ox**

Ø **Panda**

Ø **Piranha** – Small carnivorous fish that enjoy eating the enemies of their contract holder. They need water to be truly effective, which means they need to be near a large body of water of the person that summoned them must have a high water affinity to keep them in a water bubble.

Ø **Phoenix** – A legendary bird thought to be the stuff of the imagination. These birds cannot die as when they are killed they burst into flames and a new phoenix is born in the ashes. These birds live extremely long lives and a natural limit has never been recorded, and the longer they live the larger they grow.

Ø **Rhino**

Ø **Salamander – **A summoning clan known for their poisons and speed. Many of the members of the salamander contract have poisonous skin and are able to spew poison mist. They are amazingly quick on their feet and are able to stick to walls. As with many summoning animals members of this clan grow the longer they live, and they can reach a massive size.

Ø **Shark**

Ø **Slug**

Ø **Snake**

Ø **Spider**

Ø **Toad – **A powerful and diverse summoning contract this summoning clan is known for their impressive fighting and stealth capabilities. This clan is broken into several classes of summoning animals each with a purpose to aid the wielder of the contract.

· **Messenger – **As the name suggests they are good for sending messages to allies quickly and safely.

· **Miscellaneous – **There are toads that specialize in everything from stealth to sealing, a true wielder of this clan will learn which toad has a certain ability.

· **Fighter –** Class of toads that are about as large as a human and are for assisting in battle using collaboration techniques and other support.

· **Riding/Large Fighter – **Class of toads that have grown to an extremely large size and at meant for riding into battle to deliver a lot of damage.

Ø **Turtle**

Ø **Weasel**

Ø **Wolf** – A summoning clan very similar to the dog clan but these canines are much more adapted to fighting. Good at fighting in packs these summon animals are fierce and will wear down and destroy any enemy that they are unleashed upon. They have a fierce sense of loyalty and specialize in tracking and fighting in a group.


End file.
